omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Homer Simpson
Character Synopsis Homer Jay Simpson is the main protagonist of the animated sitcom series, The Simpsons , and one of the most recognizable cartoon characters of all time. He lives in the town of Springfield with his wife and three children, and usually works as a nuclear power plant safety inspector, although over the years he has taken on many other jobs, such as being a food critic and a bodyguard. Generally, Homer takes a lazy and sometimes ignorant view on the world around him, but has also shown genuine care and love for his family and friends. Homer Simpson was created by Matt Groening all the way back in 1987, with the character still going strong today. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies from 9-B to 9-A, goes up to 8-C Verse: The Simpsons Name: Homer Simpson Gender: Male Age: 39 Classification: Human, father Special Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 and 8; is blessed by God himself to never die), Astral Projection (As seen here), Enhanced Senses (He has a good sense of smell when it comes to food. Bart stated that Homer can hear desserts), Weapon Mastery (Proficient user of a wood hammer, a gun, and used a motorcycle as a weapon), Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery, Broadway Force (Shown here), Pressure Points (As a bodyguard, he learned how to incapacitate people), 4th Wall Awareness, Body Control (As seen here), Resistance to radiation (Can walk with radiation covering his whole body), poison, fire, madness and electricity, Regeneration (High-Mid), Non-Corporeal (As a ghost), Non-Physical Interaction (Can grab onto beams of light), Acausality (Non-Linearity), Transformation (Can turn into a semitruck), Toon Force, Disease Manipulation (His blood when consumed can clog arteries, cause drunkness, cause diabetes, stop the heart, followed by death), Light Manipulation, Intangibility (Can become a ghost, however, can still interact with physical objects), Shapeshifting (Can change and morph his body form), Precognition |-|With equipment, suits, etc.= Same as before, with Summoning (Can summon an exploding flying pig or summon his heralds), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Possession (Via Pazuzu), Holy Manipulation (Holy water dispels evil), Portal Creation (Created a portal to hell), Reality Warping (Via the Monkeys Paw and his imagination), Age Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Time Travel with his Toaster, Car, and Time Machine, Time Manipulation via the remote, Teleportation with the remote, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can bring inanimate objects to life with Scrolls, Buzz Cola, his Imagination, and create heralds with his sheer power), Madness Manipulation via Buzz Cola (drinking it will cause insanity), Creation (Can create any object from his imagination), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation via Pazuzu, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Curse Manipulation, BFR via the remote, Hotdog Warmer, and portals, Energy Projection (can shoot and throw lasers), Invulnerability via the Chili Pepper Destructive Ability: Varies from Wall Level to Small Building Level, goes up to Building Level (Comparable to his durability. Pulverized part of the Statue of Liberty) Speed: Subsonic+ (Dodged a cannonball at this speed) Lifting Ability: Varies from Above Average Human to Superhuman Striking Ability: Varies from Wall Class to Small Building Class, possibly Building Class Durability: Varies from Wall Level (Survived this with ease) to Small Building Level, goes up to Building Level (Was able to take this. Took an avalanche. Easily took lightning striking him) Stamina: Very high (Stood up for what seemed to be several days while running from a group of aliens and was alright) Range: Standard Melee Range Intelligence: Is mentally handicapped Weaknesses: The crayon lodged within his brain makes him unintelligent Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' Several guns from Pistols, Machine guns, Uzis, snipers, shotguns, and many more, Time traveling Toaster, Scythe, Hamic, Chili Pepper, Buzz Cola, TV remote, Time Machine, Time Traveling Car, Pazuzu statue, Electrical Baton Extra Info: This is a composite of games, the film and the show. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cartoons Category:The Simpsons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Immortals Category:Astral Projectors Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Broadway Force Category:Pressure Point Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Transformation Users Category:Toonforcers Category:Disease Users Category:Light Benders Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Holy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Age Users Category:Plant Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Time Benders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionist Category:Telepaths Category:Curse Wielders Category:Radiation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users